dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly
Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, known in Japan as , is the eleventh Dragon Ball Z movie. Released in Japan on July 9th 1994, between episodes 232 and 233. It is the sequel to ''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. FUNimation Entertainment dubbed it into English in 2005. All three Broly films were remastered and re-released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Funimation on March 31, 2009. It has a slight horror theme as there are several scenes where people die horrible deaths in Culture Fluid. Summary Introduction The film opens with a group of strangely colored humanoids emerging from tanks in a laboratory. The scientists responsible for these creations, Dr. Collie and Nain among others, are congratulated by their employer, Lord Jaguar, who plans to make these "Bio-Humans" into the strongest fighters on Earth. Despite warnings from his cousin, Men-Men, Jaguar laughs maniacally as one of his not-yet-finished bio-humans wags his furry tail in his tank. The Bio-Mutants As Mr. Satan hasn't yet paid Android 18 the prize money she demanded for letting him beat her in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, she begins smashing Mr. Satan's mansion up, particularly his undeserved prizes from the tournament. Mr. Satan, cowering, tries to tell 18 that he hasn't gotten the money yet, but she doesn't believe him, and continues to ransack his home. His screams of fright are heard by Krillin, Marron, Trunks, and Goten, who are waiting outside. Mr. Satan is visited by Men-Men, who claims to be the cousin of the champion's old martial arts rival Jaguar. It seems that Jaguar is blackmailing Mr. Satan into visiting his laboratory island to fight his bio-fighters. Mr. Satan agrees, and departs with Men-Men, followed by 18, Trunks, and Goten. Upon arriving, Mr. Satan is coldly greeted by Jaguar, who sets up a tournament for him to fight the bio-fighters, but when they demonstrate their incredible fighting abilities, they are more than which Mr. Satan can handle, Goten, Trunks, and 18 intervene. Goten and Trunks are then confronted by a familiar face: Maloja, the Priest from Natade Village whom they met in the previous movie. Enraged, Jaguar reveals his greatest weapon: a Super Bio-Fighter. But when Trunks and Goten see the Super Bio-Fighter, they recognize him as none other than the Legendary Super Saiyan himself, Broly. They confront the priest, who tells them that he sold Broly's frozen blood to Jaguar, and that the Super Bio-Fighter is Broly's clone. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be revived, but he had sensed the attack, which awakened Broly's Saiyan instincts. He breaks out of stasis, only to be drenched in the bio-liquid and turns into a horribly deformed, slime covered bio-mutant, giving him the name Bio-Broly. Meanwhile Maloja is taking all the money in Jaguar's safe only for the liquid to come behind him and kills him as he tries to ward it off with an evil banishment prayer. Battling the Legendary Super Saiyan: Round 3 Jaguar commands Bio-Broly to attack Mr. Satan, but 18 intervenes at the last minute, only to get pounded by the Bio-Saiyan. Just before Bio-Broly can kill Satan, Goten and Trunks intervene and save him in time. They then attack Bio-Broly head-on, and prove to be an equal match for the Bio-Saiyan, until Goten abandones the battle to save some trapped scientists from the flooding and dangerous bio-liquid that will absorb anything with a different genetic structure to its own and grow stronger. As Bio-Broly pounds Trunks around, 18 recovers and tries to stop him, but she too is beaten. Just before Bio-Broly can kill her, Krillin shows up in time and rescues 18, but Bio-Broly finds them both and almost kills them. Goten and Trunks then fight Bio-Broly again, but they get seriously pounded, and Bio-Broly almost kills Goten until Trunks devises a way to get rid of the menace. Trunks manages to lure Bio-Broly into a corner, where he blasts the bio-liquid tanks, causing them to shower on Bio-Broly and supposedly melt him. Unfortunately, this only makes the bio-liquid more powerful, and it soon starts to flood the entire island, and possibly the whole planet. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab, including the reluctant Jaguar and Men-Men, who want to die shamefully along with their deadly creations, but Trunks rescues them anyway, and Mr. Satan manages to escape by jumping into the water. To everyone's surprise, the bio-liquid seems to be solidifying by touching the sea water, so Trunks, Goten, and Krillin use a triple Kamehameha to blast the water by the island so high that the entire island is flooded with sea water, which solidifies all the bio-liquid. Unfortunately, the celebrations are cut short when Bio-Broly emerges from the sea as a giant. However, as fast as Bio-Broly emerges, he then turns to stone, due to having been drenched in sea water. Seeing their chance, Goten and Trunks blast the gigantic Bio-Broly statue into smithereens, ridding the universe of Broly for good. Mr. Satan emerges from the sea water, calling for help. Laughing, 18 says that she will help him if he promises to pay her 100,000,000 zeni. Fuming, Satan swims off. In Other World, Goku is informed that Broly is causing trouble in Hell. Along with Pikkon, Goku is sent to stop Broly, after he finishes an enormous meal. Continuity The placement of this movie within the anime continuity is unknown, because Android 18 is never seen tracking down Mr. Satan to get the 20 million zeni he owed her after the World Martial Arts Tournament. After the tournament, she went with Bulma and the others to find the Dragon Balls, and then Goku took her to Kami's Lookout, where she remained with Krillin, Marron, and the others. Goten and Trunks were also taken to the Lookout after Majin Buu was released and trained for performing the Fusion Dance. They could have joined 18 in pursuing Mr. Satan, with Krillin and Marron, before Super Buu came to the Lookout (and before Goten and Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). Android 18 could also have asked Mr. Satan for the money after the Kid Buu Saga, but Goku is seen dead on Grand Kai's planet at the end of the movie. If the movie takes place after the Kid Buu Saga then he should be alive, but if it takes place before Super Buu arrives on the Lookout Goku should be on Supreme Kai's planet (not Grand Kai's planet). Cast list Trivia *This is first movie where Android 18 plays an active role. (She briefly appears along with her brother in Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, but doesn't play a large role.) This is also the only movie where she fights along side her husband, Krillin. *This is the first movie in which Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron, makes an appearance. *The scene showing Trunks's penis was edited out in most English dubs, and when he gives Bio Broly the middle finger, it is turned into a fist. In the TV Dub, Trunks' face is crudely (with no resizing and rather low quality) zoomed in on. *It is the second movie in which the main villain is being used by a weaker villain. *Despite Goku saying that Broly was in Hell in the ending of the movie, Broly doesn't make any appearance in the next movie, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Broly doesn't appear as well as the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT. *This is the first time Trunks uses the Kamehameha. *This is the second movie were Krillin saves someone during a fight against Broly. *Krillin and Trunks are the only characters to appear in all three Broly movies (Trunks appears as a baby in the first Broly movie), though it is possible that Goku did as well, depending on whether his presence in Broly - Second Coming was illusionary or real. Nonetheless, he did have a speaking dialogue and physical appearance in body format. This is the only Broly movie where Krillin actually fights against Broly. *From this movie onwards, the main villains do not speak (or at the most say only a single word). A theme of the later movies involve the antagonists' speech level going down. Bojack gets few lines in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Broly only gets one line aside from "Kakarot!" in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Bio-Broly doesn't speak (except yelling "Kakarot!" when emerging from the sea in the Japanese version), neither does Janemba (except for when he is in his first form, in which case he only says his own name) in Fusion Reborn, and neither does Hirudegarn in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, the final Dragon Ball Z movie. *This is the only Dragon Ball Z movie that Gohan doesn't appear in. *This is the last movie to have the main antagonist's name on the title in the American version. *After Broly comes out of his pod his tail is seen for less than a second and it is the normal colour even though Broly is in his Legendary Super Saiyan Form. *Right before they fire the Kamehameha to spread seawater over the island, Krillin has a golden Super Saiyan aura instead of the regular white ki aura which manifests for non-Saiyans when they gather up their energies. *Trunks is shown with different colored eybrows when Bio-Broly is getting covered by the Culture Fluid. *Bubbles is on the Grand Kai's planet, but King Kai and Goku left him and Gregory with King Yemma. *This movie is one of only three Dragon Ball Z movies to not have been adapted into one of the story modes for the Dragon Ball Z games, the others being Dead Zone and Yo! Son Goku and Friends return! (although the events of Dead Zone were nonetheless mentioned in the Garlic Jr. Saga chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2) *This movie shows that androids can feel pain to some degree as #18 screamed when Broly attacked her. Gallery BioWarriorsTraining.png|Some of the Bio-Warriors doing training TrunksGotne.png|Trunks and Goten offering to help 18 fight the Bio-Warriors GotenBioWarrior.png|Goten(left) kicks one of the Bio-Warriors TrunksBioWarrior.png|Trunks after striking one of the Bio-Warriors 18BioWarrior.png|18 knees one of the Bio-Warriors CultFluid.png|Mr. Satan almost being consumed by the Culture Fluid. TrunksandGotenrush.png|Trunks and Goten rush to attack Bio-Broly Dragonball-z-gt-+-all-movies-specials-cheap-on-dvd-01196.jpg|Krillin and Goten out of the lab Multiple kamehameha.jpg|Goten, Trunks, Krillin llauch one final Kamehameha attack See also *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films